Zoe Plummer
Bio VIBio Age: 16 Education: Studying for AS Levels in English, French, German, Drama and Art Lives: London Zoe's weekly update The Final: Zoe makes her jingle debut Zoe and Kirsty were the joint Project Managers in charge of creating a new brand of bottled water as their final task. Although ex-candidate Hibah came up with the name of the product, Zoe had a strong creative input into the branding, working with graffiti artists to produce a backdrop for the launch, and even sang the advert jingle herself. In the pitch, Zoe handled awkward questions about the colour of the product, calmly and concisely. However, selecting the wrong target audience for the product was Zoe’s undoing.Zoe missed out on a place in the final two, but said that she had come on to the show to improve her business mind and skills, which she had accomplished. She therefore felt confident of carving out a successful career in the business world. Week 5: Can Zoe prevail in retail? Having been accused by Arjun of being too domineering during the art task, Zoe decided to take that on board and be less hands-on. However, her abrupt questioning along with Emma and her inability to ask the right questions of the designers meant the team didn't get as much out of the pitch as they could have. During the retail pitch, however, Zoe showed where her strengths lay, impressing the retailers with her professional and confident sales skills. During the Boardroom battle Lord Sugar expressed his concerns about Zoe's manner and her ability to work in a team. However, her performance over the last five weeks gained her a place in the final. Week 4: Zoe's art background gets an airing As the daughter of two professional artists, Zoe took to this task like a paint brush to canvas. Going it alone at the beginning of the task, Zoe used her background to schmooze and impress the selected artists. When it came to the exhibition, however, some of her fellow team members accused her of muscling in on their sales pitch, with Lord Sugar raising this point in the boardroom. Any accusations of being pushy did her little harm though, and she found herself part of the winning team, having helped sell a very impressive £6,005 worth of art. Week 3: Zoe heads up the winning team As an avid baker with proven sales skills Zoe was quick to nominate herself as project manager for the cupcake challenge. Emma was also keen for the position but the pair soon compromised, leaving Emma satisfied with Zoe’s offer of the “head chef” title. The team initially worked well under Zoe’s watch and came up with a theme and branding quickly. However, after choosing to lead the market research, Zoe missed a trick in choosing not to raise the price of the team’s personalised cupcakes. This mistake was highlighted by Lord Sugar, but despite the oversight team Revolution made a small profit and claimed victory in the boardroom. Week 2: Zoe’s pitches prove popular Zoe, along with Hibah, was unimpressed with the multi-functional idea her team members came up with. Despite her lack of faith in the product’s potential, Zoe was able to turn on the charm to impress the retailers, Adam and the rest of her team with her confident pitch. Zoe’s sales skills may have stood out for her project manager, but her lack of ideas during their initial brainstorm meant that Adam chose her to return to the boardroom to face Lord Sugar. Week 1: Zoe makes a confident start in the first episode As the self-assured 16 year old promised, Zoe certainly didn’t blend into the crowd in the first episode. Her selling skills impressed board member Nick Hewer and helped team Revolution secure a significant win over the boys. However, her “commanding presence” and tendency to take control led to the other girls questioning her ability to work in a team. About Zoe Zoe spends her free time selling vintage clothes from a market stall in London. She is an advanced open water scuba diver who isn’t afraid to speak her mind. Zoe hopes to start up a foreign law interpreting firm one day. Come back here each week for an update on Zoe's performance on Junior Apprentice.